loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Common Questions
Common Questions Here It is planned to have common questions people may have about various things in the game. If you cant find it here, ask on the forums! Armour Immunes Different Armour types give a natural immunity to damage. #Cloths get 0% Physical Immunity. #Light Armour gets 8% Physical Immunity. #Medium Armour gets 12% Physical Immunity. #Full plates get 16% Physical Immunity. * These Immunes are Not class-dependent, only type-dependent. * Reflex save is affected by which type of armor you have (Robe through to Heavy). ** The heavier, the more your Reflex save is affected. And yes, it stacks with Items/Feats, So 25% Slashing immune is also allowed on your Heavy Armour for example. XP CAP As the Xp Cap was so small once you reached the amount you needed at Higher god levels it was changed to this: 800+(Deity level*20))*1875 * Examples: ** Level 40 god = 3 mill over required xp to level However * Basic Level 40 = 3 mill max Cap, its only after you start on God levels this formula kicks in. * Chapters it does not apply to either Quote Zu "I think I mentioned somewhere that chapters get increased cap with chapter levels. They do not. No need to, since taking chapter level is no more than taking a trip to grand chapter (I need to sort out darks though)" Spell Immunity's Just on LOC there is a small chance for bypass of immune. But being immune most of the time, is better than being hit all the time. Recommended: * Drown * Harm * Call Lightning * Flesh to Stone * Touch Petrify * Stone Hold * Breath Petrify * Great Thunderclap * Chain Lightning Gaze Petrify immunity is the only one of the 5 Petrify/Stone spells that is broken in the engine (worthless). The rest do work. Spell Visuals How Do I Perform the Spell Visual Effects? Commanding Summons How Do I Do Certain things with Summons? Examples of things you can do include forcing breath attacks, making it speak and perform actions. How are Subrace ECL's worked out? Quote from Shine on forums: [http://www.legendsofchance.net/loc2forums/viewtopic.php?f=55&t=2618[ * The formula for scores is not so easy (and they all run through it to get a rough estimate) * For a start STR/DEX/CON are worth 2 x as much as the other 3 scores (INT, WIS, CHA) * Scores over +4 have more worth * Scores over +8 have more worth * After I get a rough estimate of the ECL from the excel sheet i then 'tweak it' for instance * All chapters get a reduction in ECL for the chapter paths.. * BRUTES get a - cause they suffer a bit with size etc... * So although i follow a formulae at the start i always use my judgement at the end (infact i think storm faes should be worse than they are) Shine How High should I get my Con to avoid being Deved * 1 is automatic fail * 20 is automatic pass * Even GDI/GGDI and Legion mobs can dev you on a 1. However, their dev DC=60... ** So if you have equal or over that number they need a 20 to do it, which in turn is an automatic save. ** So you are 95% immune from mob dev with a 60+ Fort save. Only a 1... How often is the yearly xp bonus given? * When LOC is in the Cold Moon Phase & hits Hour 24 on Day 31, every toon gets a bonus of 100,000 XP. ** If that particular time falls on a reset, unfortunately you have to stay logged in to get it. Otherwise always log out at the two minute warning. ** The reward is given on both main & mirror. They are independent of each other tho. * Im afraid i dont know the time it takes in real life before it reaches this time again. Perhaps someone could work it out? Category:Content